


Rewriting how some of the transformations were earned (winx club)

by Anime_simper_xy



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Blood, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Cringe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_simper_xy/pseuds/Anime_simper_xy
Summary: I'm just rewriting some of the earnings of the transformations. It's not gonna change much but it's gonna change lol.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	Rewriting how some of the transformations were earned (winx club)

Hihi! This is the first chapter. This chapter is just mainly some information. The transformations from now on will be enchantix


End file.
